Doug and the Giant Lemon
Doug and the Giant Lemon is the fifth episode of FruityTales. This story is a retelling of the bible story of David and Goliath. Plot The show opens up with Harry dressed as his alter ego Boy-Harry with a cardboard cutout of a city skyline. He demonstrates his super-suction ears by jumping on a cardboard building. He gets stuck as Rob walks out on the countertop. Harry asks for Rob’s help getting down, but falls off before Rob can actually help him. When Rob asks Harry to get out of his costume, Harry says that he doesn't feel special about his normal self. Rob then mentions that he got a letter from Myra Eggleston from Youngstown, Pennsylvania. She says that her siblings are all older than her and can do all kinds of things but she is too little for any of those things and wonders what is special about her. Rob then tells the story of Doug and the Giant Lemon. A long time ago in a country named Israel, Doug (Timmy Strawberry) was a shepherd who lived with his three brothers (Jimmy and Jerry Asparagus and Haman Orange) and his father Jesse (Pa Orange). Everyday while Doug tended his sheep, the sheep would tip over and his older brothers would pick on him by making him pick up their tipped over sheep and get them food. One day, their father Jesse comes running to the boys to tell them that Israel's sworn enemies, the Philistines, are attacking. In order to defeat them, Israel's king, King Saul (Archibald Celery) is putting together an army to defeat the Philistines. As everyone heads towards the battle grounds, Jesse tells Dave that saving Israel is a big man's job and not intended for boys and that he needs to stay with the sheep. At the battlefield, the army of the Israellites were camped out on one hill while the Philistines were on another hill. The Philistines began to throw insults at the Israellites. Then the two upfront Philistines (Jean Claude Asparagus and Christopher Artichoke) begin to make a deal with the Israellites. The two armies will bring out their great champions and if one of them wins, the losing army will be the winning army's slaves. King Saul agrees to the offer and the Philistines bring out their champion, a huge lemon named Goliath. The Isreallites are frighten by the sight of Goliath and they run away and hide. Goliath came back day after day for 40 days to see who would fight him. But every time he showed up, all the Israellites were in hiding. After a while, Jesse begins to worry about his boys, and he sends Dave to the campgrounds to deliver some firecrackers. At the grounds, Doug sees his brothers in hiding from Goliath and overhears Goliath calling the Israellites cowards. Fed up with no one willing to fight Goliath, Doug goes to King Saul and says that he will fight Goliath. King Saul has major doubts that Manny, at his young age, can defeat Goliath. Doug, through song, convinces Saul to let him out on the field. Saul tells Manny to put on his old royal armor. Dave is not fit for the armor and says that he will confront Goliath with all he has and the will of Ghost. Saul reluctantly lets Doug go out and fight. As Doug heads for the camp, he stops by a stream and picks up five smooth stones. At the camps, Doug goes to Goliath and accepts his challenge. Goliath suits up in his boxing uniform and heads out in the battlefield and confronts Doug. Doug then takes a stone he picked up and uses a sling shot to fling a stone at Goliath. The stone hits Goliath's head, knocking him completely out. The Israellites are cheering with victory as the Philistines run away in defeat and fear. The story ends with Doug riding on his sheep in the sunset, and falling off. Back on the countertop, Harry is moved by the story and is feeling special again. The bible verse of the day is Matthew 19:26; with God all things are possible. Harry thinks that he can do anything he wants and says that he wants to be a chicken. Rob then corrects him by saying that the verse means whatever Ghost wants us to do, we can do. As Rob leaves the countertop, Harry stays behind to play around as Boy-Harry for fun. He then uses his super-suction ears to hang onto the camera and gets stuck then falls off onto the kitchen floor. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** This was said to be the first of the easiest episodes to make, as it only took four months to produce. This episode held that record until The Wonderful World of Musical!. ** The first episode to feature Harry‘s alter-ego Boy-Harry. Believe it or not, Boy-Harry was going to appear just in this episode and not come back ever. But people loved Boy-Harry so much that he was kept. * In the original Bible story, Dave severs Goliath's head after knocking him out with the stone. But since FruityTales is a kid-friendly show, the battle ends with just Goliath getting knocked out. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The sheep tipping over was something Philippe came up since it'll be just dull for them doing nothing. ** The line Boy-Harry saying what are the Philippines was not in the script. * In the scene where Boy-Harry is eating popcorn and talking to Rob about the story, there is a piece of popcorn on Boy-Harry‘s helmet. Philippe Vischer stated on the DVD commentary that it was his idea as he thought it'd be funny, but no one found it funny at all. * Tom Danen, Robert Ellis, Mark Nawrocki and Chris Olsen were impressed to see Ron Smith animating Timmy tap-dancing. * The TV version of this has The Blues With Harry. * This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of Harry-Man and the Rumor Flower. * Philippe Vischer has stated that this is the first video to feature animals. However, in Ghost Wants Me to Big Them!?!?, there is a snake and two whales featured in it. * The 2009 re-release states the episode came out in 1997, which is not true. Also, Boy-Harry is in his second costume design. * As you'll notice in some of the characters, the underneath of them is brighter than normal. * Goliath had a convenient chance of attacking David, but he just stares at his slingshot when he could just plan ahead. * The sun in the ending goes down really fast. * David had 7 brothers, but there were only 3 seen. * How could Harry‘s suction ear malfunction? It's a plunger, and their supposed to stick to things. * Philippe states that Boy-Harry can fly, but he doesn't really have this super power. (Though in the Bad Tomato video game and later design of the costume later incorporate flight) * This is the first and only appearance of Christopher Artichoke. He appears in A Very Serious Sing-Along! and Beauty and the Meats along with Jean-Claude and Phil. * A few nods from the first episode are featured here: ** Archibald playing a biblical king, which looks indentical to the same one. ** The lion firecrackers box design is most likely a refernce towards when Daniel had firecrackers with the lions. * Jimmy and Jerry saying they can exploded a whole (insert object here) is a reference towards their debut appearance. * The episode's title is reminisces towards Roald Dahl's book "James and the Giant Peach", which a film adaption came out around the same time as the episode. Goofs * Rob’s pupils clip through his eyelids when Harry was telling the viewers who Doug is. * When one of the asparagus/artichokes are hopping, they appear to be flying. * King Saul's monocle changes from silver to gold in one shot. * When Goilath is falling down, he is missing his cap in one shot. * One of Boy-Harry‘s super suction ears is bent during the "What Have We Learned" song.